The Son of Darkness
by FireyTenshi
Summary: On a hot summer day, a fetching young boy named Oliver appears to Jake Ryan, calling him Daddy! Jealousy follows as Miley and Lilly fight for Jake's attention. Who could the mother be? Oliver is in danger and Jake must save him, son or not! New Chapters!
1. Summary and Author's Note

**The Son of Darkness**

a Hannah Montana story

By: FireyTenshi

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hannah Montana or it's characters. I also do not own Yuzuha, she belongs to Tenchi Muyo!_

_

* * *

_

_**Rated 16+ For Violence and some Sensual Themes. Slash and Some Incest (Please Read Maturely)  


* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Also known as Midsummer's Eve. _Jake and Oliver were once lovers when they were younger, but one day Oliver died of heart failure and was taken from Jake. So Jake Ryan lived on, growing out of his teen sensational fame and stardom and decided to settle down at home with his friends Miley, Lilly, and Jackson. Walking down from the cemetery, a young boy who resembles Oliver entirely appears at the steps and starts calling Jake "Daddy!" Hiding in the shadows, a demoness named Yuzuha begins controlling Oliver and making him seduce Jake away into the darkness. Miley and Lilly try to figure out who the real mother of Oliver is before Yuzuha manages to twist Oliver's sweet and lightness into evil and seductive ambitions. Can Jake go to destroy the demoness before it's too late, and save Oliver, son or not!

* * *

**Timeline:** Season 2 of Hannah Montana characters, but alternate setting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This came to me while watching Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness, well the sweet and joyous personality fits Oliver perfectly. So I rewrote the story to help follow Hannah Montana's timeline better. This is also a very distinct sequel to **Secret Love**, which you should read by the way. It is my official Jackson and Oliver slash story, that I'm faithfully updating. Now this one is something I want to see get reviews, this idea was meant to be more fun and flexible than all my other stories. So have fun reading, and review as you please. Thank you.

* * *

From,

FireyTenshi

* * *

**Note:** Please move on to the next chapter to begin the story from the prologue.


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

By: FireyTenshi

* * *

On a cold winter day, a young girl stood by the bus stop watching calm snow fall down. She had dark brown hair in a ponytail, and soft lips. Her eyes were a burning red and her skin was pale. But she was natural in her beauty. A boy with blonde hair and nice clothes walked to her side. "Hi there." he said, the shy girl looked up and smiled widely. "Hello, nice to meet you." She giggled. The young boy smiled back, "I'm Jake Ryan." He pat his collar letting the strong ego speak for itself.

"I know, I adore you." She replied warmingly. "It's cold out, here let me keep you warm." Jake said and out his arm around her, the warmth of his arms eliminated all the cold in her body, and she felt secure. "Thank you..." she said shyly. And he looked down at her with a timeless smirk. "You're welcome." They waited for the bus for a few moments. But another girl came and spotted the boy and recognized him immediately. "So what's your name?" He asked her

"Well it's..." But before she could tell him her name, the girl and several others came running down the street shouting Jake's name. They all came in and swept him away like a black wind and he was gone. The girl could not find him in the crowd of girls. She also got pushed and shoved out of the way as if she had no presence. Her spirit was blocked out and there was no sign of her or Jake anywhere. The air became colder and froze the world down.

_"Yuzuha!"

* * *

_

A young girl with blonde hair knelt down and inhaled the lovely smell of roses in her friends garden. She watered the plants as she always had, and heard Miley's voice from above coming from the window. "Good morning Lilly, it's really nice out today ain't it?" She said and laughed, then she turned to vaccuum the carpets in her room and hallway. "Sure is!" Lilly called, and walked over to the porch and watered the pots that had plants in them.

Then Miley came down stairs to start on the laundry and saw her father reading the newspaper and eating pancakes. "Morning bud'." He said. "Morning daddy." Then she put the dirty clothes in the washer as she pulled the clean clothes out of the dryer and put them in a basket. She giggled and went back outside to see Lilly rushing to the basket to begin folding. "Hey we need some help around here, where's Jackson?" Lilly asked. Miley shooik her head in disgust. "Probably being lazy and sitting in his nasty room." She laughed...

Jackson squeaked in his chair back and forth and typed on his new laptop. He was writing to a few of his friends when he looked outside and saw how nice the sky looked today, a few clouds but overall blue. He smirked then shrugged it off continuing writing on his computer. His room pretty much had no neatness. But he didn't care about it whatsoever.

Lilly had finished folding the clothes when she had forgotten about someone, "Miley? Where's Jakes at?" and Miley looked over a little surprised, when she had remembered, "Oh he went out to clean the tombstones." She said, and went back to her chores.

The sun hovered highly and brightly, as the shadows of the trees show on his face as he walked down the stairs. The tall and strong blonde boy walked down the steps with a basket in his hand. As he walked, the wind somehow swept strongly past him as his heart stopped for a second and he stood still believing he had just seen a ghost.

"Daddy?" A familiar voice called from behind.

Jake's head turned very slowly and looked at a boy who looked like Oliver, whom had passed away years before. They had been very much in love at the time he died, and he he was really sad since. This must have been another illusion, just a ghost. Oliver wore a white shirt and black pants. He had shiny black shoes, and a bright white bracelet on his wrist. His hair had been just as long with the thick brown bangs just above his eyebrows. And flips at the end of his hair below his neck. Jake was shocked and frozen as he watched the young boy walk carefully down the steps toward him with his head down.

Then he looked up at him, that amazing smile still there. "Sorry I'm late daddy." Then he hugged him gripping his neck, and they held each other close. Jake had dropped the basket he was carrying...

* * *

Lilly had run through the house with fresh flowers in her hands. "Miley! Hey are these okay?" She asked setting the red and blue flowers down beside her. "Yeah of course, they're perfect." The calmness in the mood soon became rushed and unsettled when Jake approached the house. "I'm home!"

Miley and Lilly came running to the doorway only to see Jake and a boy hiding behind him. "Oh hello Jake I..." Lilly said in her enthusiastic voice, but soon being shocked at the sight of her deceased friend alive and well. Then Miley came in, "Jake! Wha... Is that Oliver behind you!?" She called. "But there's no way." She said. The confusion had brought everyone shaking and very surprised. Oliver had died years ago from heart failure, everyone had known that. But there was something different about this Oliver, he looked slightly different and his personality was more sincere and shy.

"Well, it's not really a long story. I was walking down the steps of the cemetery, and I came across this boy who looks exactly like Oliver..." Jake looked uncomfortable at Oliver who just laughed, "Daddy!" he said. Everyone rebounded from listening to Jake and screamed. Miley called out in fear, "He called you daddy, what did he mean!?" She asked. Lilly just stared with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Hey now, you don't really mean that do you!?" Jake said to Oliver, a little frustrated with the name. Oliver smirked, "Of course I do daddy!" He said again. Robby Ray came walking down the small steps and looked around to see what was going on, Jackson peeked from behind him. "What are you girls making such a big deal out of now?" Then he looked over to Jake with the mysterious boy hiding behind him, "Is that Oliver?" He asked, joining in all the shock.

"Daddy, how come everyone remembers who I am? I never even met anyone here" Oliver said sweetly pressing up agains him. Putting his arms around his waist, and moaned playfully. "Jake, I think you're hiding something from us, and you should tell us." Robby Ray said. Miley and Lilly came rushing towards the boy again, "Yeah what is this all about!? Spit it out!" Miley demanded.

"Look everybody, I'm not a father... I..." Jake was cut off by Jackson who stood at the doorway and spoke loudly. "Uh, why don't we all come inside. I know it's hot, but it'll cool off soon."

* * *

_**TBC...

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:** This is coming out pretty lovely if you ask me, this story is also going to get pretty sensual, and the mood will be more Christmassy. Because that's the holiday that this story focuses on. There are ten awesome chapters that are on the way, I can't to wait to read those reviews. You have to be surprised to finally read something creative and highly alternate universal. Is Jake really a father? Well someone has to find that out.


	3. I Can't Be A Father!

_**I Can't Be A Father!**_

By: FireyTenshi

* * *

Oliver took a sip of water from his glass and cuddled up against Jake smiling widely. Miley and Lilly watched from the couch across from them and watched in a amazement as Oliver playfully rubbed Jake's leg. "Guess what Daddy?" He said. Jake just squirmed and looked at him uncomfortablly, "Uh, daddy, yeah well..." He stuttered.

He just giggled. "I love you so much Daddy." He said. Jake blushed and spoke, "You gotta stop that talk." He said. Oliver looked hurt, "What do you mean stop? Don't you like me at all?" He said, his eyes locking on fiercefully onto Jake's and grabbing his arm. "Well all this daddy talk, what makes you think that..."

Miley shot up and groaned angrily. "Oh I've had it! I am not going to put up with this Mr. Innocent." Her jealousy and suspicion at it's fullest. "I know what you are trying to do, trying to trick Jake. But I'm not going to let that happen!" She said. Oliver stood up totally agitated. "Are you crazy!?" He yelled and watched her step back hastily. "Ha, you haven't seen crazy yet you little phony!" She cried and tried to attack him, but he ran out of his place and ran across the living room and tried to make it up the stairs but couldn't climb them.

"Miley stop it!" Jake called. She had brought him to a corner and had her hands on her hips and looked angry. Jackson tried coming down the stairs but saw that Oliver was in the middle of them being taunted by his sister. "What's going on down here?"

"Please stop it." Oliver cried in that high pitched voice. "Oh trying to be polite now, 'please stop it'." She mocked. "Tell me who you really are, and what you're trying to pull on Jake?" She said, her face mere inches from his.

"No!" He cried out. Then his eyes lost their brown color and turned an angry red, and his aura appeared a fiery white and caused everyone who was standing in a circle watching to cover their eyes from the blinding light. The ground shook and everybody lost their balance. Jackson looked at Oliver, and smirked as an idea came to his head.

* * *

_A small girl in a red and black suit watched through a holographic screen what was happening and saw the trouble Oliver was causing and chuckled. "It's a present from me. Enjoy it Jake..." She said.

* * *

_

But Robby Ray came in and grabbed Oliver around his waist and jumped out of the area until there was room to settle down. Oliver looked up and glanced around, as if he hadn't remembered what had just happened. "I'm sorry, but I know things get a little out of hand around here sometimes, but there's no need to get angry and violent in the house." He said pushing his hair back behind his ears. Oliver nodded and frowned.

"What happened? His eyes changed colors, and he caused an earthquake." Jake said walking over. Robby Ray just looked at him as if he was crazy and imagining things. "Don't believe everything you imagine Jake. You know I've been saving up an appetite, maybe we should make some lunch." He said, Jake just looked over like he was being insane. "How about you bud, ya hungry? Could go for some noodles." He asked the boy,

Oliver nodded and smiled brightly. "Well it guess it's all settled then." He said. "I'll boil up some water." Lilly said running to the kitchen. Jackson sneaked over to where Oliver was standing and pulled a strand of brown hair out and ran away as he shrieked holding his head. "Thanks a lot for letting me have this, I don't think I can give it back though. Buh-bye!" He said then running up the stairs back into his unclean room.

* * *

The birds chirped as the red roses moved with the wind. Everyone had sat down to eat, and all eyes were obviously on Oliver and Jake. Who Miley believed was only a spineless little flirt.

Oliver had just put some noodles into his bowl and sucked some into his mouth. Jake watching with caution as he ate. "Oh, delicious." Oliver said looking over to him scooting closer to him yet again. "That's great." he said and smiled weakly. "Do you like noodles Daddy?" He asked in a high voice.

"Uh sure." He answered. The two girls glared with jealous and disturbed eyes as they watched him flirt even more with his so called daddy. They knew that the Oliver Oken they knew was not the same anymore. "Which do you like better? Noodles or me?" Oliver said again. Jake just mumbled trying to put some more noodles into his bowl. "Here Daddy, let me help you."

"Well, I think I can handle that myself..." He said not really doing anything. "But I want to." Oliver said putting some noodles into Jake's bowl. "There for you..." He said smiling warmly at Jake who accepted gracefully, "Gee, thanks a lot." He said, then snapped his head over and saw Miley standing up from her chair with a red face. She groaned irritably and stared at Oliver who just looked clueless and gripping onto Jake's arm afraid he was going to be attacked again. Then her father just cleared his throat telling her to sit down. Lilly watched as Miley just fell back into her chair and continued eating, and the strong jealousy passing through again.

Jake looked at Oliver with observant eyes and they widened again when he spoke. "Daddy, is Miley upset or something?" He asked. Jake put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously, "Um, I'm sure she'll be fine." Then he sucked in some more noodles. "I'm glad to hear that. Ah..." He said reaching over to get more noodles. But Miley cut in and knocked his fork out of place.

"What are you trying to do!" He said standing up. Miley didn't flinch, she just spoke back confidently, "Whatever I feel like doing." Oliver groaned, "Those are my noodles!" he said. "Wrong!" She said again.

"What's your problem!?" He cried putting his leg up on the table. "You're the problem you little phony." She said putting her leg up as well. Oliver yelled out, "Oh yeah!?" He said. Miley could not help but keep trying to test him. "Yeah what about it?" She said. Jake shot up from his chair not listening to this any longer. "Okay! Well that was a nice lunch, I'm so full. I think I'll just start leaving." He said walking backwards until he made it to the door and opened it to exit. "Where are you going Daddy?" Oliver asked him, back to his normal cheery self. Miley and Lilly looked over feeling guilty about making him upset or something. But he was acting fine.

"I'll think I'll take a bath." Miley gasped when Oliver called out to him, "I want to come and take one with you!" Then he started running out into the hall after him. "Wait for me Daddy! Daddy!" He said putting his arms up in the air and throwing off his shirt and pants. Everyone gasped but then Miley and Lilly came after him and grabbed Oliver stopping him from running. "Hey, why'd you do that?" He said, Miley rolling her eyeballs.

* * *

Jackson sat in his room watching the screen on his computer and watched as two different colored waves moved to align with one another. "Oh so that's what this is all about..." He said, eating his bowl of noodles.

* * *

Everybody stood around Oliver outside and tried to have a conversation with him. "Now explain it again Oliver, and try making some sense this time." Miley said with her hands on her hips. "And you can start by telling us where you came from." Lilly said. Oliver just looked around kicking his shoes. "Well I don't know." He said smiling carelessly.

"I just want to be here with my Daddy." He said. Miley made fists at this, "He's not your Daddy!" She said. "Miley, you don't have to yell at him, that's not helping anything." Lilly said. "Oh fine." Miley said crossing her arms.

"Well let's try something different now. Where's your mother, how come she isn't here with you?" Lilly asked walking up closer to him. "I don't know anything about my mother, I just know my Daddy." He said in repetition. Lilly gasped, "Did your mother die Oliver?" She asked, Oliver looked surprised and looked over at her. "I don't remember." He said.

Miley jumped in thinking she could make a point. "Maybe he has amnesia or whatever that is." She said. Hiding behind the porch was Jake, he had a basket of shampoo and soap but he never made it to the bath yet. "Amnesia? But how could he have amnesia, he remembers me or thinks he does." He said to himself.

"Jake..." someone spoke. He glanced over to see Jackson standing there. "Oh, Jackson. Hey, I was just on my way to take a bath." He said. Jackson closed his eyes and smirked. "Well I discovered something really interesting about Oliver, Jake." He said. Jake walked over to him in interest. "What is it Jackson?" He asked in curiosity. He just looked back at him and smirked again, "First off, you really are his father. Congrats." He said.

Jake stood frozen and dropped his basket, there was no way. "Jackson...? How could I be his father?" He said, but Jackson just watched with sympathy at his confusion. Then Lilly came running over and saw them, "Hey you guys, I'm about to cut up some watermelon, want any?" She asked. "Sure, why not." Jackson said. Than Lilly ran back out to her friends to ask them if they want some too.

When Lilly had brought out all the slices of watermelon, the conversation about Oliver went on. "...And Jackson wants us to believe all that?" Miley asked. "Well Oliver says that he's Jake's son, so his mother must be Jake's wife. That's only logical." Lilly explained. Miley looked at her in disbelief, and looked over to where Oliver was standing, peacefully eating his watermelon. It was rather sweet to watch but Miley was still pretty confused.

"What!? There's no proof of Jake ever getting married, so since when would he have children?" Miley said. Lilly just thought for a second. "That's easy, he got married in the future!" She said. Miley spit out the seeds from the watermelon and pointed at Oliver. "Are you saying that brat came from the future? He is not Jake's son..." She said, Lilly just sighed and heard someone coming.

"Nope, afraid Lilly has it right this time." All the girls looked over to where he was walking over and gasped. "Yeah, that's right girls. I tested the genetic structure of his hair... Hey this looks good." He began, then spotted a watermelon and took a bite out of it. "Anyway, half of his DNA matches Jake's just as you would expect from a father." He explained, nobody ever heard him sound this smart before.

"See I just knew it!" Lilly said jumping up. Miley shook her head, "That is impossible..." She mumbled. Jackson just went on. "Maybe, but there was a rip in the time space grids. It happened right before he showed up out of nowhere." He said. "You mean then he really did come from the future?" Miley asked.

"Well, there's no proof yet. I still haven't figured out the mother's side of the DNA. Maybe it's one you willing girls." He said, then he laughed wildly. "Maybe it's going to be me? I can just imagine being in his arms and showing me off to all the other girls." Lilly said. Then Miley just grumbled under her breath. "Oh yeah, keep dreaming Lilly. I'm sure I'm the one he wants to marry." She said.

Jackson just laughed even more. "You two are blind, he obviously was in love with Oliver before, they were more than just friends. So maybe he's not really interested in the both of you." He explained spitting out the seeds from his watermelon. Lilly just made a disappointed face and frowned, "Very funny. Now which one of us might look like Oliver a little more?" Lilly asked.

"What kind of question was that, none of us has never or ever will be Oliver's mother." Miley just said, making Lilly sound like an idiot. They both turned around and wondered hard. "Speaking of Oliver, where did he go?" She asked.

"I think I know..." Miley said.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone is enjoying this. I am just writing it. Have you figured out who the mother is yet, it shouldn't be hard to figure it out. But if you don't know, then you will definitely know sooner or later. It's funny how Jake is like the center of attention of all this. But then again, he always is. Have fun reading, and definitely review! That's the reason I write, Keep sending those reviews in! Thank you.


	4. Trouble At The Hot Springs

_**Trouble at the Hot Springs**_

By: FireyTenshi

* * *

Not far from the Stewart's household were the hot springs where they could go to relax and lose the tension inside of them. The plants that had grown so illustriously swayed with the fresh summer wind as Jake sighed in the calming hot water. He knew he was in deep though, he had to think everything over, or was he just so confused at all that has happened that he wanted to escape from it all?

"Well, a son from the future? Talk about really strange..." He said to himself, he closed his eyes taking all the hot water into his senses. "I sure don't feel like a father, maybe this is just some joke that Jackson came up with." Someone had walked up to him without him knowing and he continued to talk to himself. "Anyway, I'm glad I can come here and get away from all that..." He finished and exhaled deeply.

Someone's hands went over Jake's eyes, and heard that all to familiar voice. "Guess who?" Oliver said from behind him. Jake panicked and fell underneath the water and swam over away from the edge. Then he rose back up standing, seeing Oliver's smiling and blushing face. He had realized that he was greatly exposed to him at this moment. He groaned and turned around to cover himself. "What are you doing here!?" He said blushing thickly himself.

"You shouldn't leave me behind like that Daddy, that's so mean. I want to be here." He said playfully and getting in the water and slowly swam towards him. "I'm taking a bath here Oliver!" He said turning his back on him completely. Then his entire face went read as he jumped on top of him, feeling his tender body from the back. "Good, I'll take one with you! You're turning red Daddy." He said laughing.

Jake squirmed trying to be let go of Oliver's enchanting grip. "Oliver. Please get off of me!" Then he screamed. He moved even farther away from the riddled boy and put his face in his hands. "Listen to me, I want you to stay right there and I'm going to put on a towel now." He explained. Oliver just giggled and swam swiftly back over to him. "Don't get out yet Daddy!" He yelled out and again wrapped his arms around Jake's body as he continued to struggle out of his wrath.

"I'll scrub your back Daddy, just like I used to do before!" He said in his excited tone. Jake almost admitted defeat when he heard his name being called out by the girl he had been unsure about from the start. "Jake!" She called, and when she arrived at the scene, Miley made a fist and sounded pretty angry. Lilly had come too, she covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my."

Jake had been waving his hands around still being embraced from Oliver behind him. "Miley, now calm down. This is not how it seems at all. I can explain." He said, trying to help her not feel so mad about this. She looked down, tears rapidly forming in her eyes. Jake didn't know this. "Miley?" He questioned.

Miley soon looked up and growled loudly, then she dashed in the water and began to chase after them. Jake ran in the water as fast as he could trying to get away from the outraged girl."Listen to me please!" He yelled. But Miley could practically run on water with this kind of rage. "I'm going to get that little slut! He knows exactly what he's doing!" She screamed and growled again as her hands almost gripped on Oliver's arm. But Oliver was rescued by someone she never would have guessed.

Robby Ray had held onto to the boy and pulled him out putting a yellow towel around his waist. Oliver looked over and gasped at the sight of who it was. "There's a good boy. Next time you can take a bath with your Grandpa." He suggested. Oliver giggled as he picked him up in his arms. "Are you Jake's daddy?" He asked. Robby Ray grinned. "Well not exactly, but pretty close." He said. "Okay, that'll be fun." Oliver exclaimed. Then they walked off laughing together.

Jake had been on the ledge of the hot spring, obviously wiped out from the madness. Miley and Lilly looked over to each other in amazement. "Is it me or is he just weird?" Miley asked.

* * *

_The girl stood up and ran around her room screaming in anger. "No! You big fool spoiling things when they were just getting good!" She yelled and laid down on her back, she thought hard as a flashback came upon her._

_She was at the bus stop and three of Jake's closest friends were running away from her. But something of a shock came with the rising of her left hand. They all disintegrated and were all turned into blood red stones. She picked them up with her hands and ate them. "Not a bad haul, ah delicious." She said when she heard that haunting voice behind her. It was Jake Ryan. She turned around slowly to face him. He had looked up at her and her face went blank and surprised. "Hey have you seen my friends around here?" He asked, she stayed silent as he looked around curiously for his friends. "I told them I'd meet them here, but I couldn't sneak out of my house in time." _

_He searched for a moment then turned to face her again. "Hey I have an idea, the festival is tomorrow. Eat this and you wish will come true. You'll meet someone you love." He said and gave her a very tiny tomato. She took it with a blushing face and looked back at him. "It's delicious, my mom grew them herself. Try it." He said, she smiled lightly...

* * *

_

Back at the Stewart's household. The sun shone brightly, and the clothes were hanged on the string, almost dry with the help of the sun. Jackson sat above a chocolate sundae and thought hard. _"It's Jake's DNA, but the code on the mother's side has been blurred on purpose so it's unreadable. Someone really is trying to hide something. Hmm, who could his mother be?"_ He thought as he heard the voice of Oliver outback.

"Ouch, don't. He said as Lilly dried his hair with a towel. "Oh." He groaned. Lilly smiled. "Don't worry, that doesn't hurt. Okay, I'm gonna brush your hair now." She said sweetly. She began combing his long dark brown locks and got an outfit ready for him. "Okay lift up your arms now." She said. "Alright." He said, then she pulled over a large t-shirt with a red design on it. He stood up and looked at the shirt she gave him and smiled. "Oh my Oliver, you look so handsome." He laughed and spun around the house a little bit and giggled some more.

"I like being handsome. I know, I'll go show Daddy." He ran back into the house to look for Jake's room. Then he saw Jackson point up the stairs. "Jake's room is right up right up those stairs." He said. Oliver then turned that way up the stairs. "Thanks!" He called. Then Jackson looked over to where Lilly was standing, she was gazing upon a strand of Oliver's hair.

"Wow it's silver, and it's shiny." She said in admiration. "What's that Lilly?" Jackson asked walking over. Lilly turned to face him and smiled. "Oh look Jackson, it's so pretty and silvery." She said. Jackson thought for a second. "Where did this hair come from?" He asked. "I found it after I brushed his hair." She explained. Jackson gasped, knowing that this might be what he needs. "Oh, so it's Oliver's."

* * *

_**TBC...

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Finally, the next chapter to this story. I love the feel of it, I think it's turning out great. Don't you think? Please review. I will list your name if you review to show appreciation. I will update soon, I promise. This story has a goal of being finished by New Years Eve. So keep me on your alert list until then. Thank you.


	5. Complications

_**Complications**_

By: FireyTenshi

* * *

Alone in his room, Jake kept to himself once more to get all his thoughts together again. He laid down with his hands behind his head, he sighed and spoke to himself. "I never dreamt I'd be a father at my age... What am I saying? I just can't be a father, no way." He said and looked the other way closing his eyes.

Miley sat by Jake's door so no one could get in, she looked annoyed at the boy and questioned his presence. "What do you want? Keep out Oliver, you may not enter Jake's room. He's not feeling very well." She explained. Oliver looked worried and turned around. "Oh, I'm really sorry." Then he made his way down the stairs very slowly. His eyes moistened as he made it to the bottom of the steps.

Lilly came from the living room and saw Oliver standing there. She walked over with a pile of folded clothes in her hands. "Oh there you are Oliver, hows Jake doing?" She asked. Oliver slightly looked up at her, "I don't know, I guess he's not feeling to well right now." He said. Lilly frowned at this. "Aw, I'm sorry. Hey do you want to play a game with me?" She said with a smile to lighten the mood.

"Okay." He said with joy in his voice.

* * *

Jackson typed on his computer rapidly, as the red and blue waves moved to align with each other again. The red wave was much more visible this time. "That's it! Now I've got all the data I need. I just have to put it together!" He said, watching as more information came up on the screen.

* * *

"First fold it over, then press." Lilly instructed. They were doing Origami. Where you could make shapes and objects by folding paper certain ways. Oliver followed by repeating the instructions. "First over, and press." He said. "That's right." Lilly said.

* * *

Robby Ray stood outside watering the garden with the hose and thought to himself. _"We might have to keep him here until we find out who his parents really are. But honestly, I like having him here even though he is a bit strange." _He thought, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

* * *

Lilly blowed into the paper and looked at what she had made. "There, a pretty crane." Oliver did the same as he blow lightly into the crevice of the paper and smile brightly. "Hey I got one too! Isn't it cute? Wow." Oliver raised his arms in the air and laughed. "Well I'm gonna make more of these birdies lots more!" He said. "Good. You can give one of them to Jake when he wakes up. It'll make a great present." Lilly said.

Oliver gasped and looked over to the shelf on the wall. "Present!? I almost forgot." He said, he got up and walked over to the shelf and picked up a music box he had brought with him. "I got this present to give to my Daddy!" He brought it over and sat back on the floor next to the table. "What is it?" She asked.

She gasped as Oliver opened it, a small light beamed from the inside and a holographic Christmas tree appeared. With blinking lights and crystals. There were little stars and a full moon as well. "Wow, it's so pretty." She exclaimed.

* * *

_The girl in the dark red suit sat and watched the screen in mesmerization. Her head was resting on her hand and she grew sleepy.

* * *

_

"Beautiful. It's a Christmas tree isn't it?" Lilly asked. Oliver looked at her in questioning silence. "Well it's not for Christmas. It's for a special festival celebrated in summer, it's so much fun." He said. Lilly thought for a moment and remembered what he was talking about quickly. "Well that tree is kind of like Christmas isn't it? And the festival it's really from is Linley's Bell Festival." Lilly said.

Oliver nodded lightly, but the neon lights were putting him slightly to sleep. The sun was beginning to set in the background and all sound was slowly beginning to fade. Lilly spoke again. "Linley's Bell festival is always on the summer solstice and there's a tree like on Christmas, but we celebrate it more like a Japanese summer star festival." Lilly's eyes became shiny as she daydreamed a little.

"If a girl spends Linley's Bell festival with a special boy, the mythic legends say that when they grow up they'll be destined to fall in love and get married." She told him and herself. Oliver yawned, "That's nice, seems so romantic and all." Oliver looked down and fell asleep. Lilly stared out into space for a few moments.

"You fell asleep, I wonder who you're mother is. Oliver?" She said and fell asleep as well with her head on the table. The sky became more golden with each passing moment that the sun came to fall against the horizon.

* * *

Miley had been snoring as she sat sleeping next to Jake's door. He opened it and peeked out to see her sleeping, he then came out and closed it behind him. "Yeah great guard, uh huh." He said giggling and quietly made his way down the stairs.

There was the gentle sound of a porch bell from outside, as Jake looked to find everyone sleeping on the table. He rubbed his nose and walked out to the back porch.

Oliver's music box opened by itself and the demoness' voice came into Oliver's head to try and wake him up. _"Hey Oliver, wake up Oliver..."_ She said to him. His eyes opened, they became a deep red color. Miley almost heard this herself as her eyes opened.

* * *

Jake put a large basket over his shoulders, "I have to pick all the vegetables before it gets dark, I'm way behind..." He reminded himself. Oliver walked up behind him and hidden his eyes under his hair. Jake looked pretty happy to see him, "Oh, you changed your clothes Oliver." He said.

Oliver played around with him and grabbed his arm tightly. "What is it Oliver?"

* * *

_**TBC...

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Here's a little more to the story, my favorite chapter. The confusion has cleared up a little bit hasn't it? I know Lilly has been more generous to Oliver than anyone else had, I think she missed her friendship with him and she wanted to get that back. All the horizontal lines let you know that the scene has changed or returned to a previous one, just to let you know. I'd love to hear some reviews! I will mention your name at the beginning of the next chapter to show my appreciation. I try really hard, so make a writer happy. Thank you, and look forward to the next chapter.


	6. Mystery

_**Mystery**_

By: FireyTenshi

* * *

"I have a good idea, come with me." Oliver said darkly, he grabbed a hold of Jake's arm and dragged him further outside. "Wait." Jake cried, but Oliver's grip was too strong. "Where are we going!?" Jake asked. "It'll be a surprise." Oliver laughed. They ran out towards the dying sunlight.

* * *

In Jake's room, Miley walked in to see where he was but he was no where to be found. "Jake, where'd he go." She said looking around. She went downstairs and out the back door to look for him.

* * *

Jake and Oliver raced up the steps heading to the cemetery, "Oliver where are you taking me? What is this all about?" The shadows of the trees hovered heavily as they made their way to the top of the steps. Jake panted harshly as he looked over to see Oliver standing still a few feet away from him.

Miley was running across the fields searching everywhere for Jake. She put her hand above her head for shadow and screamed his name. "Jake!?" She sighed and gasped as soon as she spotted the two of them standing still at the top of the steps of the shrine.

Jake looked confused and worried. "What is going on? Why did you bring me here?" He asked, and shocked as Oliver turned swiftly to face him, his hair flying over his face. "I love you." He said. Jake's heart beat fast as he heard this, "Wha-" he tried. But Oliver's lips came crashing down on to his pulling them into a deep kiss. Jake had no choice but to give in. _"Oliver."_ He thought to himself. _"No."_

Miley gasped and her breath began to quicken as she saw this. Feeling her heart burn into a million pieces.

A glowing light surrounded the two of them as they made out passionately, both oblivious to the kiss. They began to float in the air as Jake's arms went around Oliver's waist. The sensation of the light they've created made a huge noise and everyone could feel it.

* * *

As Robby Ray was sweeping the porch, he looked up in shock and felt the powerful feeling. "What's this?" He said.

* * *

Jackson continued typing, but the disruption caused him to blink swiftly. "Ah! That's the second time it's happened today." He recalled, knowing that Oliver and Jake had something to do with it.

* * *

Oliver gently touched Jake's face and hugged him close. "Jake, please. Let's be together, now..." He said. But Miley ran as fast as she could to get to them in time, but she already knew it was too late. "Jake!" She screamed.

* * *

_The mysterious girl gasped in anger.

* * *

_

But before she got there, the glowing light died out and they both gently dropped to the floor. They stood for moments which seemed like hours. Oliver opened his eyes, which were his normal color again. He looked up at the dazed boy who was now holding him closely. Oliver became scared and rebounded from him. "What?" He said. Jake did the same and took a step away from him.

Oliver's eyes shook in worry. Jake tried speaking, "What happened to us? It was like some sort of hypnotic trance." He said. Oliver shook his head not knowing anything that had happened. "I'm not sure what it was, and I don't want to know." He said and turned the other way to run off, only to run right into Miley.

Jake saw her and spoke her name scarcely. "Miley." Miley looked angry and gripped Oliver's shoulders, whom had looked frightened. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this Jake, I'm taking him with me... now!" She yelled, and threw Oliver over her shoulders with all the strength she had and ran off towards the mountains. "Miley!" Jake called in frustration.

"Daddy!" Oliver cried to him for help, but there was nothing he could do. "This is so confusing." He said to himself.

"Please!... Let me go!" Oliver yelled. Miley's eyebrows narrowed in anger. "Then tell me what you're up to. Where were you taking Jake!?" She said. The wind becoming too much for her to handle. Oliver tried to answer with all the strength he had, "I don't know what you're talking about. We were going for a walk." He said. Miley didn't buy this. "Now you're going for a drop instead." She threatened harshly. Oliver couldn't believe she was doing this. "You wouldn't dare!" He said.

Miley fumed and did not waste any time coming to the ledge above the lake and threw Oliver over. He screamed as loud as he could, his arms pointing to the sky hoping someone would come and catch him. "Don't worry Oliver, I'll say good-bye to your Daddy for ya!" Miley called from over the cliff watching him fall. Her face went blank...

* * *

"Hey Oliver! Where are you? It's dinner time." Lilly called towards the direction of the forest. She hadn't any luck finding him so she returned back to the house to see Robby Ray and Jake sitting on the porch having a quiet conversation. "I'm back." She said in a very compressed voice, she turned off the flash light she was carrying since it got darker out in the last hour.

"I take it you didn't find him then?" Robby Ray asked. Jake was hopeful as well. "Did you find anything at all?" He asked. Lilly shook her head, "No, sorry I didn't Jake. It's too dark now to look anymore." She explained. Robby Ray nodded, "It was very good of you Lilly to search for her. I'm going to help look soon." He said. "Now who wants to eat?" He asked. Jake looked at him in a surprised face.

Lilly went in to finish cooking and deep frying the vegetables she was making. When she left the stove for a moment, she went over to where the piano is and blew out some of the candles there. She saw Miley lounging on the couch, she went over to her and spoke. "Oh Miley, I thought it was Oliver. He's missing." She said.

Miley just turned her head and closed her eyes. "I wouldn't know about that." She said carelessly. Lilly tried to believe her, "I see." She said.

* * *

Those dark brown eyes opened slowly to see a large full moon. Oliver was shocked to look at himself unharmed, he found himself sitting on the branch of a tree. "What happened to me, I fell from the sky but I-" He said looking around to see himself for sure. He sighed. "I'm not hurt." Then he slowly looked down and whimpered loudly, "Oh, what's going on? How did I get way up here!? I'm gonna fall, someone help me!" He yelled, pulling his legs around the branch he was sitting on tightly.

* * *

Jackson's face went to one of shock as all the data slipped off the screen of his computer, he was overworked and stressed. "Ah, I lost it! And I was so close." He said to himself leaning back into his chair. "Someone messed with these genes. Hidden DNA, and they did a good job of it too, they don't want anyone to know who Oliver's mother is, that's for sure." He looked up beginning to think deeply.

* * *

"Bon appetit!" Everyone said before they began getting the fried vegetables from the basket to eat. Miley looked over all the food and noticed something. "Gee, I don't see any giant prawns. There's no fish tempura either." She said taking a bite. Lilly smiled at this, "It's the spirits' homecoming day remember? We're eating 'shojin'". She explained. Miley eyes widened. "What does 'shojin' mean?" She asked curiously.

"No meat, no fish. Everything is strictly vegetarian." She explained to her. Jake sat there in silent, bringing his thoughts through his voice. "I sure hope Oliver is alright. Are you sure he was okay when you left him, Miley?" He asked. Miley ate silently and spoke with silent frustration. "Yes, how many times do you have to ask me this Jake?" She said.

Jake looked over and stared at her questioningly. Lilly tried to console Jake, "Well Robby Ray's out searching for him, if anyone will find him, he will." She said, hoping he would trust her judgment. "Maybe... I'm going to go look for him myself." He said getting up to head over to the door. He heard Miley's voice breakout.

"You're wasting time. He'll come back here when he feels like it." She said. Jake just scoffed, "How do you know?" He asked. "You said he was just bothering you, so why are you all worried about him now?" She asked. Jake turned around to look her way, his eyebrows raised. "Because, he could be in danger Miley. What if he's gotten lost? I mean, don't you feel sorry for him?" He asked.

Miley shot up from where she sat at the table and walked over to him putting her finger in his face. "Sorry!? Look! He may have you fooled Jake, but he is up to something and I'm not falling for it!" She yelled in his face, he flinched. "I don't know Miley, she's strange. There's something sweet about him too, I don't know what to think." Lilly said from where she was at the table.

Jake gasped at the sound of Miley's fathers' voice at the door. "Jake! Are you there?" He called. Jake ran over to the door and opened it.

* * *

_**TBC...

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **There you go, a long chapter so far. Sorry if Miley was being rather cruel than usual, we need someone who doesn't feel right, and that's her. Poor Oliver though, I hope he's okay... And how was the kiss? Pretty creepy wasn't it? Well review your thoughts by pressing the Review button below to let me know what you think. I will mention your name at the beginning of the next chapter to show my appreciation. Thank you.


	7. Anxiety and Worry

_**Anxiety and Worry**_

By: FireyTenshi

* * *

He ran to the door and opened it, appearing there was Robby Ray and Oliver standing shyly next to him him. He was hiding his hurt eyes behind his hair. "Guess where I found him, on top of a cedar tree. He was crying his eyes out." He told Jake. Then Robby Ray put his arm around Oliver and pulled him close, "It's alright, you're among friends now." He told him with a heartfelt tone.

"I'm glad you're back Oliver." Jake said with a bright smile. Lilly came running in and greeted him. "Yeah, welcome home Oliver. We were so worried about you." She said with joy. Oliver suddenly looked up with an angry glare, his tears falling down his face, and growled with resentment. Jake frowned when he saw him, and Oliver threw off his shoes and just ran past them through the house. "Hey what are you doing?" Jake asked turning around to see where he was going.

Oliver cried out and as soon as he saw Miley standing there, he slapped her face. Then he grabbed her shirt and shook her, "I hate your guts! What's your problem Miley? Trying to get rid of me?" He yelled at her, she flinched. Miley yelled back like she usually does, "That's right kid, you are in my way, get it?" She said and then shoved Oliver to the floor. He covered his chest helplessly and Jake went over to help him, "Are you alright?" He asked putting his arm over his back. But she went over to him and pulled him back up.

"Just get lost!" She said shaking him. Jake intervened, "No! Stop it Ryoko!" He said trying to separate them from fighting. Miley tried clawing at him but Jake defended him. "Jake. That boy came here to destroy you." She said pointing angrily at the boy. Then Miley dashed back over to Oliver trying to attack him, but Jake continued to fight her off. "I'm trying to protect you since your so clueless when it comes to the people that love you. Jake!" She cried...

Jake screamed at her, "Stop it!" right before he slapped her across the face with all of his might. The look on everyone's face was that of pure shock.

* * *

_The dark girl in the red suit laid on her side smiling. "There, that's more like it. Now we're getting some action." She said nodding her head.

* * *

_

Miley held her cheek which was rapidly turning red. "Jake." She said with disbelief in her voice. Jake looked at his hand, and his eyes went wide, strongly regretting what he had done. He groaned when he saw her teary face. She inhaled deeply and turned her face away shedding tears. Jake tried to speak. "I -I'm sorry." Then he looked serious somehow. "Listen, I don't know the truth about Oliver yet. I don't what brought him here to our house or where's he from. I'm in the dark like you, but I'm willing to accept him." He said, and looked at Oliver and facing Miley again.

"Do you want to know why Miley? Because he's here for the exact same reason everyone else is here for." Miley looked down to the floor. Lilly gasped and looked away sighing with sad eyes. "It's true isn't it? Remember?" Oliver looked at him with hopeful eyes and questioned him. "Daddy?" He said with a whimper. Jake turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry Oliver, you call me your father but how can I believe that when there's no evidence and you don't have clear memories. It's just a fantasy you have Oliver, so for me you're just like the other two girls I live with." Oliver blushed and sighed when he heard this.

Jake saw the disappointed look in his eyes and spoke again. "Hey there, it means you're very important just like them." He told him. Miley's voice frightened him even though it was soft. "Yeah... Except for Miley who's just in the way..." She said soflty and just vanished into thin air. "Hey Miley!" He tried but she was gone. Robby Ray observed the situation closely.

* * *

_In the mysterious girl's world. One of her stuffed animal bear began to talk and laugh with a screechy voice. "Haha, you're not making much progress with Jake..." It said, the girl just darted a knife at it and it fell backwards laughing. "Ouch, that hurt."_

_"Rats, why did he have to spoil things when they were just getting good? That prince is a pain. That's okay, no worries. I've got big plans for my little Oliver..." She said and looked devious as to what she was thinking.

* * *

_

In the Stewart's household, it was eventually nighttime. And in Jackson's room he had two tubes with two different strands of hair in them. "Silver and brown... I can't figure out the silver part of it except I know it's not from Earth. What kind of DNA produces real silver?" He asked himself. His stomach began to rumble and held it in short pain. "Oh. Better eat something if I'm going to work all night." He said to himself. Then all the sudden someone was knocking on his door.

"Who's there?" Jackson called from where he was sitting. "It's me Jackson." Robby Ray said opening the door and stepping inside. "Dad, come on in." He said happily. Robby Ray walked over and gave him a tray of food. "I brought you a snack." He said. Jackson was happy to see this and smiled at him. Wow. Thanks. Boy it looks great. I was starving." He said, he quickly put his hands together then began eating rather fast.

"So I see you discovered a silver strand in Oliver's hair huh?" he asked. Jackson paused from eating his food and looked at him. "Yeah, do you know something about it?" He asked. Robby Ray shook his head and placed the samples of hair on a magnetic holder. "No not at all." Jackson took another bit and looked at him again. "By the way, at 4:45 PM this afternoon, the time space continuum was disrupted for a second time. It happened near the steps of the Stewart shrine. That's where Jake found Oliver, quite a coincidence huh?" He said with a serious look on his face.

Robby Ray looked even more serious and thoughtful. "Coincidence, no. That is why I came to speak to you Jackson." He said.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** A little piece of the story that's rather sad and difficult. But my next chapter is supposed to be a little better. Tomorrow I'm posting two chapters in one day! That's gonna be awesome. So if you're one of those people that enjoy this story, I have the best two chapters on the way tomorrow. Please Review, I don't see why not. You'll like reviewing and you'll see why. See you again tomorrow. After tomorrow, I'll take a break to let time pass so I can start again, thank you.


	8. Jealousy

_**Jealousy**_

By: FireyTenshi

* * *

The night was a silent breeze that felt sadness within itself. There fireflies roaming around the lake of a large tree. They glowed pleasantly around an alone, subdued and worried Miley. "What am I doing here?" She knelt down and touched the water which reflected the moon in the sky. "I know that boy's going to hurt Jake. Or am I just jealous of him? It's so hard to know." She asked herself quietly.

"Miley?" The voice of Lilly came behind her, she looked over to her rather surprised. "Do you mind if I joined you for awhile?" She asked nervously. Miley looked the other way and closed her eyes. "Oh sure." She answered with a soft voice. Lilly frowned and sat down next to the tree and gazed out into space at the mystifying fireflies. "I have to admit I'm jealous." She said. "It hurts me so much that I can't even bear to look at Jake. I thought I was mature enough to handle something like this." She said, Miley was listening closely.

She continued when a firefly landed on her hand. "I always thought if Jake fell in love with someone else, I'd just go back home. Back to my parents and my life. And I'd never say a word about it..." Tears strongly welled up in her eyes, and fell to her knees. "Isn't it strange that I'm telling you all this Miley?" She asked with her voice breaking. Miley wiped away her own tears and replied to her, "Don't be foolish Lilly, you think too much. Jake would never break your heart. And Oliver would laugh if he saw you now." She stood up and did all her best to smile.

"Miley, honestly?" She asked, looking up at her, her tears drying. Miley looked away for a moment. "Don't get all weepy now, I hate that." She said. Lilly stared at her. "I refuse to be a timid little maiden, I want to have fun Lilly." She said laughing. "You know they all love you so much, they'll send a search party for you pretty soon." She added, this caused Lilly to smile again.

"Lilly!" The voice of Oliver reached their eyes, his soft but powerful voice alerted her. She turned around and wiped her eyes of her remaining tears. "Oliver, here." She said. "See, did I call it or what?" Miley said behind her, the next moment she disappeared again. Oliver ran over in joy to see her. "Grandfather's going to let us light firecrackers. What are you doing way out here?" He asked, then he took her hand. "Have you seen Miley?" He asked.

"She was just here, I guess she went home." Lilly answered him. They started walking on the stepping stones away from the lake, with their hands interlocked. Miley watched them running off while she was still on the tree sitting on a branch. "Come on hurry, everyone's asking about you Lilly." He said running a little faster with her following. "You and your firecrackers." She laughed. Miley looked down and closed her eyes in sadness.

* * *

Everyone stood around the candle where Oliver knelt with a sparkler. Lilly had changed into a purple robe that she always felt comfortable in at night. And Jake stood behind the boy closely making sure he was being safe. Oliver listened to the fuse sizzling before suddenly being shocked when it exploded. Jake rushed down to him and took his hand, turning it over checking for marks.

Oliver gasped. "Oh did it burn your hand, let me see it." Oliver blushed when Jake rubbed his hand to soothe it. "You have to be careful with fireworks, you must never touch them once they're lit, okay." Jake told him. Oliver flinched and pulled his hand out of the way. "Says who?" He accidentally blurted out. Jake only gasped. "Oh, sorry." Oliver said. "Uh yeah." Jake said blushing as well and putting his hand behind his head.

"Are you alright Oliver?" Lilly asked from where she was sitting. Oliver nodded, "Yes, I'm fine Lilly." Then Lilly took the turn of lighting up a sparkler, she twirled it around making a circle that remained for a few seconds in the darkness. "Wow..." She laughed, her laughed continued and echoed out in someones mind.

* * *

_Her head was on her hands and she watched as the lights reminded her of a time she once knew. Her flashbacks came back and haunted her._

_She was running up the hill to see Jake again, she showed him her music box and all the pretty lights that it had. "This is for you." She said, her hair were in ponytails. Making her appear more beautiful. He looked at it in amazement. "Wow." he said, "that's amazing... beautiful!" He said again. The girl spoke to him with a giggle, "We can play with it together. Just you and me, in my room. I have things that are even more fun than this. Come on, let's go." She said._

_"Okay." He said before the flashing lights burned in their heads as girls ran over to him, she dropped the music box and one of the girls stepped on it and crushed it. She was trampled and beaten by some of the girls. Jake had been screaming, and she didn't even know it. He gasped heavily being nearly captured by one of the girls._

_Apart of the mysterious girls power, she transformed into the form of a demon. She began screaming, only to disintegrate into the thin air as one of the girls attacked her. The flashback ended forcefully as the strange girl's face became of pure revenge._

_"Burn it out now, Oliver!"

* * *

_

He nodded and looked over, his eyes began that deep red color. He grabbed several sparklers at a time and rushed over to the fireworks they were watching and hoverered over them and watched as all the sparklers caught on fire. "Look how pretty." Lilly said, oblivious to what was happening. The fireworks went out of control and sent colorful sparks everywhere. And it was about to explode. Oliver laughed evilly before Lilly went to rescue him.

"Oliver, look out!" She called and went and pulled themselves away from it. Jake rushed in with a bucket of water and wiped it out until it was not burning anymore. "There!" he said before running back over to where Oliver was laying. Lilly nudged him, "Oliver." She said.

Everyone rushed over and called his name. "Oliver!" Jake called. "Oliver, are you all right?" Lilly asked pulling him from off the ground. Oliver felt weak and lightheaded. "Ah, my head." He said, holding his head in pain. "Careful with him." Robby Ray said. Oliver winced at the pain, and Lilly gripped his shoulders. "I'll get a bed ready for him Jake, he needs to lie down. You bring him in." She told him and ran off. Jake nodded, "Uh, why don't we go inside now Oliver." He said caringly.

* * *

"Hmm, so you're thinking the same thing I am?" Jackson told his father after he had come back in to resume their conversation. "Right, Miley felt a dark presence as I did. She's jealous, but that's not the whole story. This boy has his sight set." He told him. They were eating popsicles and sitting side across from each other in his room. "And the target?" Jackson asked.

"Jake, I would think." Robby Ray answered. Jackson looked surprised and took a bite out of his popsicle. "So this boy is...?" He asked, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "A potential killer." Robby Ray said with the most serious look he could manage. "He's an assassin!?" He startled. Robby Ray burst out laughing. "I love to rattle your cage." He laughed again. Jackson fumed, "Not funny, now how are we going to stop this?" He asked.

"Ah, you're so serious Jackson. We are just going to go on as if nothing has happened." He said. Jackson had a confused look on his face. "Whoever produced that silver hair will show up in time, it's a waiting game until then." He said and took another bite off his popsicle, a moment later, he couldn't resist laughing again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's your chapter, Yea! This is the last chapter for awhile and I will come right back to it next week. I love this story, and I'm hoping you will and feel the need to review it. Well enjoy pretty much the first half of the story. Oh and only a warning that next chapters will include a more mature scene, and violence breaks out. Just to get you prepared, well have a nice week. Meet me back when the holidays come near.


End file.
